Ascension
by Abssynthe
Summary: Les couloirs dévastés du vaisseau résonnaient encore des fantômes de la guerre. Mais à présent, pour eux, l'aventure se finissait. Un pas vers la fin de l'Univers, vers le Vide où tout aura disparu... Premier écrit sur Starcraft, One Shot & Death Fic.


Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de _StarCraft_ appartient aux **Studios Blizzard**. Ce travail n'a en aucun cas une visée lucrative.

Rating : **K+/T**

* * *

><p><strong>Ascension<strong>

Ses lourdes bottes claquaient sur le sol poussiéreux. Les couloirs vides résonnaient d'un écho sinistre et irrégulier. Par endroits, la gaine métallique avait été arrachée et d'épais câbles saillaient entre l'armature de l'étage, d'où de dangereuses étincelles jaillissaient. Le système d'alimentation du niveau entier avait court-circuité. Seuls les générateurs de secteur fonctionnaient encore, c'est-à-dire dans la chambre du commandant. Dans les couloirs d'évacuation, la lugubre lumière verdâtre clignotait. Même les systèmes de secours étaient sur le point de flancher. On pouvait encore entendre par certains haut-parleurs le signal d'alerte, grésillant. « _Alerte... ksvs...ger vous vers les...sortie de...cours...bzzzzksv...Abandon du vaiss... »_

Il se sentait planer loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait, l'esprit confus, perdu. Une alarme lancinante vibrait à ses oreilles. Les signaux de son casque brillaient tous d'une lumière rouge.

_« Alerte. Brèche dans le système de blindage. Niveau de soutien des fonctions vitales : 7%. Alerte. Augmentation du rythme cardiaque. Alerte... »_

A chaque pas, il sentait ses jambes faiblir peu à peu. Il boitait. Le circuit anti-gravité de son armure était complètement H.S, mais son physique lui permettrait de tenir jusqu'à la destination qu'il s'était fixé.

A travers sa visière permettrait, il reconnaissait le couloir où il se trouvait. _Il y était presque._

Il se stoppa devant une porte blindée à demi-fermée. Des traces de peinture blanche laissaient encore deviner le matricule de l'accès. Couloir B9, porte 11. _Il y était presque._

Posant ses mains sur l'ouverture, il tira de toutes les forces qui lui restaient et parvint à bouger la cloison. Le néo-béryllium crissa sur le sol défoncé.

Il regarda à travers les vitres de tellurium raffiné. D'innombrables débris du vaisseau erraient dans l'espace. Cette section du navire semblait être la seul encore sous pressurisation. Des explosions retentissaient, le vaisseau se disloquait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de l'atmosphère de l'hideuse planète rouge. Char se dessinait dans le vide intersidéral, couverte en partie d'un immonde océan de mucus. Elle semblait se moquer de son état et de sa faiblesse.

Alors ainsi, c'est ainsi qu'il allait mourir... En fin de compte, cette planète méritait bien qu'on l'appelle l'Enfer.

C'est ainsi que tout ce finirai...

Il sentait son sang chaud couler le long de ses jambes musclées. Le système autonome lui avait diagnostiqué avec 4 % de marge d'erreur une hémorragie interne multiple et un traumatisme crânien. Des pensées traversaient son esprit, des absurdités, des paradoxes, des idées imaginables et inimaginables à la fois...

Ce devait être pour ça que tout se déformait devant ses yeux...

Là. _Il était arrivé._ Enfin...

C'était la chambre du commandant. Du moins le pensait-il.

Malgré sa lucidité défaillante, il ne s'était pas trompé. Le boîtier de commande de l'ouverture de la porte marchait encore. Il pénétra alors dans la pièce.

Là se trouvait un désordre indescriptible, causé par les dégâts et les fortes secousses qu'avait subi le vaisseau.

Contraint d'avancer presque en rampant désormais, il s'avança jusqu'au lit dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'adossa contre la tête de lit, souillant les draps blancs de sang qui filtrait de son armure en morceaux. Son arme était chargée. Il était près à actionner le chien. Les douilles vides roulaient sur le sol. Il posa son casque près de lui et attrapa quelque chose qui jonchait le sol.

Il s'agissait d'une vieille photo un peu décrépie. Des taches d'alcool se mêlaient aux marques noircies de cendre de cigarette, mais le visage d'une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse était toujours visible. Ses grands yeux brillaient d'un vert trop intense pour être agréable. Selon les critères stricts de la beauté, la femme ne faisait pas figure de modèle. Sa bouche pouvait paraître trop grande dans son visage en cœur. Cependant elle était belle à sa façon, énergique et pleine de volonté. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. D'après ses souvenirs, une œuvre d'art datant de l'ancienne Terre fut justement réputée pour le sourire énigmatique de la femme du portrait...

Qui que ce fut, la femme de la photo dégageait de la puissance, mais quiconque voyait l'image devinait qu'elle appartenait au passé. Elle n'était plus. C'était évident.

Ils étaient tous morts. Les Terrans comme les Zergs. Mais ces derniers ne tarderaient pas à revenir, même dans une ruine telle que l'_Hypérion_... Et il était prêt à se battre. Jusqu'au bout. Même si, curieusement, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur l'avenir proche. Mais il ne voulait pas que ce vaisseau tombe aux mains des Zergs. Et en tant que Commandant, il était le seul à avoir dans son armure la manœuvre d'autodestruction du bâtiment. Il rentra son code personnel dans la base de données et régla le compte à rebours. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enclencher la procédure et dans 10 secondes... Tout ça retournerait à la poussière.

Il se sentit partir. Peu à peu.

_« Alerte. Baisse des fonctions vitales. Danger. Assistance médicale immédiate requise. Alerte... »_

Soudain, un soubresaut mit le vieux phonographe en fonctionnement. Après un grésillement, une voix se fit retentir. Il s'agissait d'un vieux disque d'opéra, sûrement abandonné là par son prédécesseur. La voix d'un ténor remplit la pièce, le timbre de la voix rond et coquasse devant la situation.

Sa conscience se recroquevillait dans sa tête, dans un petit coin de son cerveau. Il ferma les yeux. Elle venait. Il sentait Son souffle derrière lui. Sa présence se fit de plus en plus forte. Elle approchait, à la fois décidée, impatiente et navrée de l'arracher à ce monde qui n'était déjà plus le sien.

_Elle était devant lui. Comme dans ses souvenirs. Sa longue chevelure rousse retenue en queue de cheval. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse. Elle avait délaissé sa combinaison de Fantôme pour un jean délavé et un petit haut blanc qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Il se rappelait de leur rencontre, des nombreuses fois où ils avaient voulu faire l'amour. où ils avaient voulu unir leurs corps, mêlant sauvagerie et douceur. Son corps délicieux se serait mêlé au sien. Mais il restait des obstacles à leurs sentiments : la guerre, et d'autres dont tous deux n'en avaient réellement conscience. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis prêts. Elle Fantôme, lui Capitaine des Fils de Korhal, et bientôt chef de la rébellion contre la tyrannie naissante. Le jour où elle disparut... Pour ensuite renaître._

_« Pauvre, pauvre Jimmy... Condamné à assister à la mort de l'Univers avant de mourir...»_

_Son déchirement._

_Sa tristesse._

_Sa culpabilité._

_Sa colère._

_Sa fureur._

_Contre le responsable de ce qu'elle avait subit. De ce qu'elle était devenue. De ce qu'il était devenu. De ce que l'Univers était condamné à devenir. Le salopard..._

_Mais il resterait avec elle. Pour toujours._

Il aurait voulu le voir en face une dernière, lui loger une balle dans la tête, cracher sur son cadavre de connard. Habituellement, il éprouvait un profond respect pour les morts. Non, pas une crainte, juste une considération. Mais avec lui, il aurait fait une exception. La pensée de mourir sans le lui avoir fait chèrement payé lui laissait un goût amer. A moins que ce ne fut simplement le sang qui lui coulait dans la bouche...

Il sentait Ses mains sur ses épaules.

Dans un ultime geste, il confirma l'ordre et le chronomètre se mit en marche.

_10...9..._Le compte à rebours retentissait dans le vaisseau tout entier.

Il perçut son toucher. Il la voyait à travers ses paupières fermées. Levant la main pour la saisir. Une main qui tomba lourdement quand elle rencontra le vide.

_6...5..._Il poussa un soupir, un dernier. Imperceptible. Futile. Inutile. Elle l'avait entouré de ses bras et posé Ses lèvres sur les siennes depuis bien longtemps déjà.

_3... 2..._

Le bruit d'un revolver tombant sur le sol métallique emplit le vaisseau tout entier.

Puis, dans le vide intersidéral, là où le son ne pouvait voyager, une épave explosa près de la planète Char, tel un feu d'artifice silencieux, saluant ce monde fou et condamné.


End file.
